


It's Also the Name of a Sporting Goods Store

by Gleennui



Series: Football Rivals [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU Pinn, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Jockstrap flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, sporting goods store, the title is a joke about Dick's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck didn’t expect that buying a new jock would be such a contact sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Also the Name of a Sporting Goods Store

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckurt Trope Bingo Square: Meet-cute

“No, Mom, I got it, geez!” 

Puck looks up from where he’s been eyeing the pair of cleats his mom told him they ‘absolutely can’t buy today’. There’s a kid sitting on the bench trying to shove his feet into a pair of cleats. His mother looks like she’s fussing, in the way Puck’s mom never does, hovering over the kid with two more boxes of cleats. 

When the kid stands up to try and walk in what Puck thinks anyone would _have_ to admit are way too small cleats, Puck realizes exactly why they’re probably too small. Despite looking about Puck’s age, the kid has at least five inches on Puck, and there’s probably no way Dick’s even has the kid’s size in that kind of cleats. 

Puck’s watching for long enough that he forgets to find his own cleats, but the sale display has his size and it’s under the limit his mom gave him, so he grabs a box and heads off to get the rest of his gear. 

McKinley’s list for JV football is pretty long, but Nana sent Puck some gift cards for his birthday and eighth-grade graduation, so he has enough to get everything if his mom buys the cleats. He gets most of his list, lingering in the section with the jerseys for a while and wondering if Nana could send him enough for a Stallworth jersey at Hanukkah. 

The last thing on Puck’s list is a cup and jock, and Puck knows he wants a pretty good one, since the jock he wore in Modified snapped at the seam during the championship game. They’d still beat Lima South, but Puck had spent the whole second half praying he didn’t catch a football with his dick. 

The recommended brand of jock is “Shock Doctor” which makes Puck snicker and wonder if the jock people wanted to make a different kind of product at first. Puck frowns at the selection, and then grins smugly to himself when he realizes he’s already outgrown the ‘teen’ size. There’s one more left in the ‘adult’ style that won’t go over his gift card limit, and Puck’s just reaching for it on the top row when he hears a squeak of rubber and the next thing he knows, he’s flat on his back, someone large and sprawling landing on top of him. 

“Oh! Oh shit!” The large and sprawling someone scrambles off Puck, and Puck can see it’s the tall kid with the too-small cleats. The kid slaps a hand over his mouth right after he says it, and looks around, like maybe he thinks his mom might have heard him swear. 

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Puck says, and he lifts himself up on his elbows, shaking his head to clear it. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” The kid says again, a little quieter this time, and he offers Puck a hand, his eyes wide. 

“Nah, it’s cool,” Puck huffs out a chuckle, the wind still knocked out of him a little. He grabs the kid’s hand and hauls himself up. “Didn’t expect buying a new jock would be such a contact sport.” 

“Oh me too! I mean, I’m buying one too. I didn’t think about the contact sport thing.” The kid grins with half his mouth, and it’s in that way Puck’s mom calls ‘sheepish.’ “I’m Finn.” 

“Puck.” Puck holds out his hand, and Finn slaps it. 

“That’s a cool name. Puck. I like it,” Finn says, and Puck can see his cheeks get a little red. 

“Yeah me too.” Puck’s grinning back before he can help himself. He can see up close that Finn definitely looks like Puck’s age, if not younger, despite how tall he is. Finn has a dimple on his left cheek, and Puck finds himself thinking how awesome that is, though he’s not sure what that means. 

“Oh, I should probably…” Finn gestures to the top row of jocks Puck had been looking at. “It’s the last thing on my list.” 

“Mine too. You playing?” 

Finn nods and grabs one of the packages off the hook. “Central Catholic, but I’m only a freshman.” He shrugs. “JV.” 

“I’m a freshman too. McKinley though.” Puck takes the last package on the hook and tosses it into his cart. “Running back. Or at least I was in Modified. I like it, though.”

“I’m a quarterback!” Finn offers. He grins again, and Puck has to quickly look down at his cart. “Sorry! You didn’t actually ask.” Puck chuckles, and when he looks back up, Finn doesn’t actually look very sorry. “Are you good?”

“I think so,” Puck nods. “My coach last year said he liked my ‘speed and agility,’” Puck recites. “I never fumbled once, either!” 

“Oh cool! Hey, we could practice together sometime maybe,” Finn says, but it almost sounds like a question. 

“No, definitely.” Puck digs his phone out of his pocket and flips it open, tapping out Finn’s number into his phone as Finn recites it, saving it under ‘Finn the Jock Guy’. “I’ll text you so you have mine.” 

“Awesome!” Finn fiddles with what looks like a package of eye-black strips. “I mean, you know, you probably have a girlfriend and stuff so if you’re busy…” 

“Nah,” Puck tries not to laugh, because his brain keeps telling him how damn _cute_ Finn is, and the thought is both ridiculous and pretty great. “No girlfriend. Football, you know?” 

Finn nods quickly. “Me too. I mean, I don’t have one either.” 

Puck watches Finn still messing with the eye black, and he shrugs to himself, figuring he really has nothing to lose. He’s done weirder things than ask someone out who knocked him over in the jockstrap aisle. 

“Did you see _Iron Man_ yet?” 

Finn shakes his head. “Did you?”

“Nope. Want to?” Puck’s sure he looks way more confident than he’s feeling, so he gives Finn his best casual grin. 

“Oh, yeah, I definitely want to. I mean, origin story, right? Oh wait oh! You mean...oh!” Finn turns really red really fast, and Puck’s brain thinks that’s even cuter than the dimple. 

“Yeah, that. I mean that.” Puck’s still grinning, except now he can tell it’s less casual and more goofy. “So. Want to?” 

“Yeah, I definitely do,” Finn says, and then his eyes get big. “Is that okay?”

“Hey, I asked!” Puck shakes his head at himself. He’s already in trouble. “Football and a movie?”

“Football and a movie,” Finn echoes and looks at his phone. “Oh, crap, my mom’s been waiting for me for 20 minutes! Oh man, I gotta go.” 

“Yeah, cool. I’ll text you.” Puck gives Finn a little half-wave with the hand his phone is in. 

“Awesome. Uh, enjoy your…” Finn gestures in the direction of the jocks, and then catches himself, his face getting red again. 

“Oh I will,” Puck laughs, making sure it’s not anything Finn would think sounded mean. Finn gives Puck one more red-faced wave before turning and sprinting toward the front of the store, his sneakers making the same squeaking noise. 

Puck shakes his head and grins to himself. It’s not what he expected when he woke up that morning and grabbed his gift cards, and it’s not what he expected when he thought about his first date in high school, but it’s all pretty awesome, especially when he thinks about Finn’s dimple and his red face. Puck looks down at his list and confirms that he’s gotten everything on it. Plus one, he mentally adds. It’s got to be the most exciting thing that’s ever come from a jockstrap.


End file.
